


Let's Just Keep It Casual

by DistracttheGoddess



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Like a bunch of smut, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistracttheGoddess/pseuds/DistracttheGoddess
Summary: Beth and Hannah always tell you that their brother really isn't that bad, but you just don't see it. But after one night at one of the family resorts, you're starting to see him in a new light. Just not quite the one your friends were going for. This is going to be an interesting five days.





	Let's Just Keep It Casual

“You know, I'm so excited about this that I can almost forget Josh will be there.” You smile.

“He's really not that bad,” Beth says, defending her brother. “He just likes teasing you because you react.”

“Ugh, I know. It's hard not to though. That boy just knows how to get under my skin.”

“They say that makes for good lovers.” Sam says from the driver's seat.

“Don't make it weird.” Hannah says, leaning forward to change the song.

“Sorry.” Sam laughs. “It's like, really cool that your parents let us have the place for the long weekend. That's gotta eat out of the profits.”

“Not really.” Beth says. “They already had all of the grand opening merchandise printed with next Wednesday already, so changing it would have cost them some money. It's just lucky for us the renovations didn't take as long as quoted. Plus I think they said it was part of Josh's college graduation present. As long as we are out and clear by Monday morning so the cleaning and set up crews can work, everything should be awesome. And as long as we can keep people from destroying anything at Josh's party.”

“I can't believe you got your parents to restore the old Johanneson Resort instead of tearing it down and starting over. Hannah said they wanted to, but you convinced them not to.” Sam smiles at Beth in the rear view mirror.

You notice Beth's cheeks darken. “It's nothing really. I just really liked the old building when we toured it.”

“Still. Preserving history like that... it's a good cause.” Their eyes hold in the mirror.

“Hey, can we get your eyes back on the road now?” Hannah interjects.

The contact breaks and Beth looks over to you. You quirk an eyebrow and grin at her. Beth's crush on Sam has been getting her down lately. It's been the source of many, many rants to you, but this seemed to be a good sign. Prolonged eye contact, especially when one of them was supposed to be paying attention to the road, was a very good sign.

<><><>

This weekend was supposed to be about friends hanging out, partying and relaxation, however, at this particular moment, you weren't really feeling the relaxation. One smart ass remark directed at Emily and suddenly you were facing off against her across a Beer Bong set up. You were down to one cup and you had only taken one of hers. You had to make this shot to regain any amount of dignity. She was almost guaranteed to make the next shot. Carefully you take aim and....

“Fuck me.” you say when the ping pong ball bounces off the rim of one of Emily's solo cups and onto the floor.

“I'll volunteer.” you hear from behind you. You turn to see who said it and see Josh leaning on the pool table near the ping pong table you were using.

Dismissively, you turn back to Emily. “Pass.” She laughs. She throws her ball at your last cup and easily takes her win. You sigh and swig the beer in your cup.

“I told you earlier sweetie, I never lose.” she says and saunters back over to the rest of the group who loudly cheering on what seemed to be a very heated air hockey game between Beth and Chris. She passes Josh who stands nursing his beer.

He had a playful glint in his eye. That never seemed to bode well for you.

“Wanna play with me?”

“In your dreams, Josh.”

“Usually, yeah. But I meant Beer Pong, pervert.”

“Oh,” you redden slightly, but it goes unnoticed under your already alcohol flushed cheeks. “I'll pass. I've probably already had too much anyway. You could just take me right now.” There's a short pause and when Josh's face breaks into a rakish grin, you realize what you said. “I meant that I wouldn't be a good opponent right now. I think I'm going to go back over there.”

“As you wish.” He stares at you, his gaze less mischievous and decidedly more heated than it had been. Something primal shoots through you and, alarmed, you hurriedly find your way across the game room.

You manage to pass the rest of the night with a nice buzz. You spend most of your time with the twins and Sam and you find that Hannah has a natural talent for billiards. Or you were being hustled. You couldn't tell. No matter how invested you were into the games you were playing with your friends, you're always hyper-aware of exactly where Josh is. A fact that very much annoys you.

A few hours later finds you, laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, pondering something you'd never thought would ever cross your mind. The way Josh had looked at you earlier had triggered something in you. Thinking of the way his green eyes seemed to pierce into you had woken a hunger you would never have associated with the oldest Washington. Every time your eyes fell on him, it was like your body rekindled the heat that sunk low in your body into a smolder that lasted all night.

You sigh deeply, almost regretfully and you slide a hand into your waistband. You're already wet, which surprises you, that he could get you like this with a look. Without even trying. It was irritating. It doesn't take you long to realize that you weren't going to get any satisfaction with your hand. A loud, rogue thought crashes through your head. 

Asking wouldn't hurt anything, you tell yourself. Worst comes to worst, he tells everyone tomorrow and they make fun of you a little, and you brush it off as being drunk and stupid. Best case scenario, you get laid.

At the very least, you'll see if he's still awake. You can decide if you can go though with it when you get to his room. You'd never done this before so you head to the kitchen first to grab a beer. It was almost gone before you'd arrived at Josh's door. The light was still on.

You knock quietly, still uncertain if you want him to answer or not. He does. The door swings open on silent hinges. “Y/N?”

You walk into his room without a prelude, swig the last of the beer and set it on his dresser before saying anything. “So were you serious earlier?”

“You're going to have to be more specific.”

“About fucking me.”

“Wait, what?”

He backs up as you prowl toward him. “About volunteering to fuck me.”

His back thumps against the wall. “Uh, I mean... I'm not 100% sure what's happening right now.”

You graze one finger along his jaw, from his ear to his chin. “Then let me paint a clear picture. I'm horny. You're hot. I want you to fuck me.” You lean against him.

“I was pretty sure you didn't like me.”

“Oh, don't get me wrong; I don't. Not really. But I don't need to like someone to fuck them until I can't walk.” With your body pressed against him, you feel a twitch below his belt. You've almost got him. You start to lean back and say, “If you aren't interested, just say the word. I suppose I can ask Matt instead...”

His hands lock onto your hips before you can get away. “Yeah, I never said I wasn't interested. I'm interested. Very interested. I just wanted to be sure of what you were asking. I can honestly say this is not something I ever expected. Especially from you.”

“I don't need a monologue. I need dick.” you grumble. “Are we doing this or what?”

“Oh yeah, we're doing this.” Josh says, letting go of you and stripping his shirt. His hands find your hips again, like he's still a little afraid you're going to leave. Not fucking likely, buddy. “Is this an all night deal, or are we going for quickie?”

“That largely depends on you.” You respond, following his lead and losing your shirt.

“Fuck you're hot.” he pulls you in and kisses you hard. You don't hesitate opening your mouth to run your tongue along his. His chest is softer than you'd assumed it would be, firm but smooth. He reaches behind you and deftly unsnaps your bra. You quickly shrug it off and he breaks the kiss to look down at your breasts. “So hot.” 

He leans down to take a taut nipple between his teeth. You moan and grip the hair on the back of his head. You pull up on his hair, back to your mouth. The kisses are sloppy, but neither of you are sober enough to care.

“Pants.” You order. When he reaches for yours, you swat his hand. “Your pants.” you say, shucking your own along with your underwear. He follows suit.

Now naked, you grab the back of his neck to pull him back in for another kiss and back up to the bed. Your legs hit it and you tumble back, pulling Josh with you. He breaks the kiss when you land and he catches himself before he lands heavily on you, hands framing either side of your head.

His leg is between yours and when he palms your breast and kisses your neck, you grind your core against his thigh. “I'm here to fuck, Washington.”

“Fuck you're demanding. You've never heard of foreplay?”

You bend the leg that's not between his and in one swift move, you flip him onto his back. You bring both knees up so you're straddling him. “I was wet and ready to fuck when I came in. Foreplay isn't necessary.” You articulate that point by grinding your wetness against his cock. He bites back a groan. “Where are your condoms? I want you inside me. Now.”

He grabs a small box out of his end table and hands you the small foil package he pulls out. You open the wrapper with your teeth and slide the condom on quickly. You slide against him, slicking the condom before you rock up and position him at your entrance. When you ease yourself down, you both groan in unison.

“You're so fucking tight.” Josh groans out between clenched teeth. His hands are on your hips, yours braced on his chest

You roll your hips slowly at first, letting yourself stretch around him. His eyes follow the motion of your breasts and his thumbs make soft circles against your skin.

Before long, the slow deliberate movements aren't enough for either of you. You lean forward, your mouth capturing his before you buck your hips against him. With a loud moan, he breaks the kiss and moves down to your neck. Careful not to leave a mark, he sucks and nips the skin there.

He hardens his grip on your hips to still them. You sit back up to look at him quizzically. Without an answer, Josh holds your hips up and slams into you savagely, faster than you were able to get from your position. Your hands grab your breasts and he groans at the sight. His frenzy builds a rough heat in your chest. Pleasure seems to circulate your body culminating in a bawdy burn low in your stomach.

“Get on your back,” he demands stopping his motion suddenly. “I want to fuck you properly.”

You're intrigued enough by the notion of being properly fucked, that you don't protest. Flipping you over easily and thrusting into you, he finds his rhythm and has you swearing and grasping for purchase against his covers in seconds. You feel your breasts bounce with every slap of his body against yours.

“Fuck, I did not expect you to be so good at this.” 

He grabs the back of your knee and pulls your leg up onto his shoulder. He leans forward. “How hard to I have to fuck you to get you to shut up?”

You bite back a retort because he starts rocking his hips again and at this new angle, you're all but seeing stars. A keening wail builds slowly in your chest. He leans forward to kiss you again swallowing your cry. The movement causes him to grind against your clit. 

You arch against him, with your leg up, he feels deep, so deep. He slows, savoring the feeling. “Fuck, Josh. I'm getting close.”

Still rock hard inside you, he says, “On your hands and knees.” The growl in his voice sends a shock of arousal to your core. He slides out and you comply, eager to feel him inside you again. Back arched to him, he takes a moment to squeeze your ass in both hands before he slides himself back into you. 

He doesn't let you get accustomed to this new angle before he pounds into you mercilessly. He uses your hips as an anchor and pulls you back even harder. The rough heat from earlier burns into an inferno. Every snap of his hips into yours causes the pull in your core to tighten. It quickly becomes almost too much.

It's a little easier on you when he leans forward to play with your breasts, his chest flush against your back. He's not as deep, but your reprieve doesn't last long, one hand trails down your body to flick your clit. Sensitive, you buck your hips backwards violently. 

He lets out a sudden tortured groan. Worried you hurt him, you freeze. “Are you ok?”

“Again.” is all he says. He sits back up and his fingertips find your clit again. Your body responds automatically. Back arched, knees spread wide, and your hips bucking urgently, Josh plays your body for his pleasure. 

You push back against him, braced on your elbows. The pull you felt earlier has tightened to the breaking point. Based on the erratic manner in which he's rubbing you, you can tell that he's getting close as well. You come with a wail. Your pulses pull his orgasm from him directly after, his pleasured sounds mix with yours. 

Heavy breathing and whimpered moans are the only sounds as you both come down from your highs. When he slides his dick out, you let out a surprised moan, your body still over-sensitive.

When he gets up to throw the used condom away, you sit up and look at his naked body for the first time. He was definitely fit. He has a surprisingly good ass, you've never really noticed before, but now that you had, it was probably going to be the first thing you think about when you see him from here on out. He was muscular, but on the lean side. Not wiry, but not quite what you'd describe as brawny. Hard lines traced up his torso, outlining the firm muscles you felt earlier.

Your eyes reach his face and he's looking at you, amused. “Most people do the checking out before the fucking.”

“Eh, I was distracted then.” 

An awkward silence falls over the two of you. You get up and start throwing your clothes on haphazardly.

“So...”

“So?”

He falls down onto the bed, comfortable in his nakedness. “I thought I was supposed to fuck you until you couldn't walk. And since you're still standing, I haven't done my job yet.”

You smirk in spite of yourself. “Maybe next time.”

“Oh, so there's gonna be a next time?” Josh grins and gestures between the two of you. “Does this change anything?”

“What? Hell no. You're still annoying.” You pause buttoning your pants and consider something. “Well. Actually, you're like absurdly good at the whole sex thing, so I'd be down for that some more.”

“Like a friends with benefits situation?”

“That name kind of implies that we're friends. Fuck Buddies?”

“Buddy and friend mean the same thing. Casual sex partner?”

“We're going to have to work on the title, but yeah. No feelings, just fucking. And no friends. I feel like we should keep this classified. If they get involved, they'll just try to make it out into something it's not. Especially your sisters.”

“I won't tell if you won't. Wait, did you say absurdly good at sex?”

“Goodnight, Josh,” you say and leave his room for your own.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end up being 6 to 7 chapters. I've got a lot of it written, it just needs editing and some bridges added in. Hopefully I can get it out to you guys pretty quick. Comments are enthusiastically encouraged! Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
